


Bad Dream

by smolpiri



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, jaepil, jaepil as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolpiri/pseuds/smolpiri
Summary: Prompt: Jaehyung and Wonpil's child coming to sleep with them after having a nightmare.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 57





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting my work here, but I actually posted this on twitter. This is a shortfic of jaepil as parents. English is not my first language, I'm sorry for grammatical errors. I also don't know how to write fluff dsjakhds. Anyway, enjoy!

Jaehyung opened the bedroom door slowly. Jaehyung saw his husband laying on their bed reading his book.

“Baby,“ Jaehyung called and Wonpil immediately ran up to him.

“Oh my you look skinnier,“ Wonpil said while scanning Jaehyung from head to toe. Jaehyung chuckled then proceeded to hug the younger‘s lean figure.

“I‘ve been missing you,“ Jaehyung whispered. Wonpil nodded and hugged him back.

“Me too, hyung,“ Wonpil said. He pursedhis lips into a cute little pout. Jaehyung couldn‘t help but to kiss them.

“How are you, baby?“

“Well, I‘m good, nothing disastrous really happened. This was probably the first time things really went smoothly when you‘re away,“ Wonpil explained while handing out a set of pajama to Jaehyung. “Not that I‘m happy when you‘re away but you know what I mean.“

Jaehyung laid on the bed after changing his clothes. Wonpil came back from the kitchen with a glass of water then sat beside him, facing him. Jaehyung took Wonpil‘s hand and held it tight.

“What about you, Mr. CEO? How was the trip? This was the your first trip as a CEO, right?“

“Yeah. People wasn’t expecting me to come, so it was kinda funny to see their reaction.“

Jaehyung pulled Wonpil‘s hand to his face then placed kisses on it. Wonpil smiled to the sweet action. Jaehyung then put Wonpil‘s hand on his head. Wonpil understood right away and started playing with Jaehyung‘s hair slowly. Jaehyung loves it when Wonpil plays with his hair. It calms him down.

“And it was alright. There were a lot of seminars and workshops. It went as planned and we got everything done even in the first week. So I‘m not expecting another company trip in, let‘s say, 6 months.“

“Good, then.“

Jaehyung sat upright, leaning on the bed head. He pulled Wonpil‘s hand when the younger tried to leave the bed. He then lifted Wonpil‘s body on to his lap. He hugged the younger‘s slim waist while holding an eye contact.

Wonpil smiled as Jaehyung hands pulled his chin into a kiss. He hasn‘t been able to kiss the older‘s lips and it actually drives him crazy. Now that he‘s kissing Jaehyung again, the butterflies in his stomach felt like exploding.

Wonpil ruffled Jaehyung‘s hair softly in response to Jaehyung biting his lower lip. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

This is it. This is what Jaehyung had been missing this for almost two weeks. Company trip has never been his thing but it always made him realize how much he loves Wonpil and how much he needs his husband to be around. Things like company trip makes him appreciate Wonpil‘s presence even more.

_TOK TOK_

Wonpil immediately broke the kiss then turned his head to the door. After shouting a ‚come in‘ the door opened and revealed a little boy holding a teddy bear with a teary-eyed. Wonpil jolted then ran up to him.

“Appa...“ the little boy said with shaky voice.

“Oh, Jaewonie, come here my baby,“ Wonpil said while hugging his son. He patted Jaewon‘s back softly then carried him to the bed.

“Jaewon, papa‘s here. What happened, baby?“ Jaehyung took the three-year-old and put him on his lap.

“Oh? Papa is back?“ Jaewon said. He smiled but his eyes were still full of tears. “Papa I have bad dream.“

Jaehyung wiped the tears on Jaewon‘s cheeks then put a kiss on both of them. Wonpil patted Jaewon‘s head softly.

“It‘s okay, baby, it‘s normal to have bad dreams.“

“Really?”

Jaehyung and Wonpil both nodded at the same time.

“But.. but I don’t want to sleep,”

“It’s okay, it‘s gone now, the bad dream is gone,“Jaehyung rubbed Jaewon back once again then held his hand. “Now let’s try closing our eyes together, papa and appa too, if the bad dream is still here you can grab my hand.”

“Okay papa,”

“1..2..3”

The three of them closed their eyes together. Jaehyung smiled a little when he felt no pressure on his hand.

“So? Is the bad dream still there?” Jaewon shook his head cutely. “Okay, good job, Jaewonie! Let me take you to your room now okay?”

“N-no,”

“Hm? Do you want to sleep here with papa and appa then?“ Jaehyung asks when Jaewon buried his head in Jaehyung‘s neck. The little boy then nodded cutely. “Okay you can sleep here.“

Wonpil took a small pillow then put it in the middle of the bed. Jaewon laid quickly beside Jaehyung while hugging his teddy bear. Wonpil laid beside Jaewon and started patting his son‘s head to sleep.

“Good night appa, good night papa,“ Jaewon said before closing his eyes.

“Good night, Jaewonie,“ Jaehyung and Wonpil said in unison.


End file.
